Half Prince and the Twin Tricksters
by murderouscat
Summary: Lost and alone in a different world Hikaru and Haku are stuck together. After going their seperate ways for a short period of time Hikaru had met Xiao Lan and Yang Ming going with the alias Li Meili. Haku gained a name in the underworld with more fame than her little sister. The two finally meet up after so long and they're happy to be together once more. Some parts may be OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A New Home

~~No one's POV~~

A tiny dark haired girl with dark brown eyes sat in a tree alone staring at the starry night sky. A figured dressed in black jumped down next to her and he was exactly the same as the girl except his hair was short. He turned to stare where she was looking at and only visible to their eyes was a bright red star. The two were Haku and Hikaru twins "Aniki, the red star has gotten brighter since we got stuck in this world" she said looking down. The two were almost a story high and one wrong move can cost them their lives "I know. This world is strange, Hika." Haku said staring at his hands. On his right wrist was an odd birthmark in the shape of a diamond.

Hikaru turned to look at Haku and he smiled at her "If we could we should separate for a few years. Where did you want to go to, Aniki?" she asked her head tilted to the side. Haku lifted his hand up and ruffled her hair "I'll go to Hong Kong and you can go to China." he said mature smile on his extremely young face. Hikaru returned it and she leaned back until she fell and she turned her body to land on her feet. Haku did the same leaning forward and the two looked at one another before giving the other a small nod "We're stuck in this weird place for a while. Might as well see what we can do." Hikaru said moving her hair out the way her left wrist showing a red bangle.

Haku smiled and nodded his head. The two crossed path once both holding a sad smile on their faces but they didn't let the other see 'This is goodbye for now, Aniki. Maybe we'll see little Yuna again.' Hikaru thought raising her head up 'Goodbye, my cute imouto. Yuna, we'll meet again.' Haku thought his face scrunched up in determination. They were twins but they were different, they once stood on different sides during a battle but in the end they joined the same side. Both now stranded in a strange world that is unfamiliar to them.

~~Year Later, China~~

In the streets of China Hikaru dressed in a plain blue dress walked down the street looking a bit lost. She passed by a middle school when a boy ran out and he ended up smashing into her. She was on her stomach and a huge weight was on her back. The boy apologized and sat up allowing Hikaru to sit up as well. The two had a staring contest. To Hikaru he was cute yes, short brown hair and eyes but it was the childish gleam in his eyes that ruined it. To the boy she was a cute girl that seemed younger than him but was more mature. A girl with a similar appearance to the boy, except she was extremely cute, ran out the middle school and noticed Hikaru.

Hikaru stood up dusting off her dress "I'm sorry for him, he's an idiot" the girl said pulling her brother's ear "...It's fine, don't worry about it." Hikaru said a kind smile on her face 'Wow she's really cool. Is she just short for her age?' the girl thought staring at her "Ah, your knee is bleeding! Please come with us to our house so we can treat it." the girl said "Oh, it is? I didn't notice..." Hikaru said looking at it. It was indeed bleeding but it didn't look that bad. Before Hikaru realized it she ended up in an apartment on a couch.

Hikaru tilted her head 'I must be losing my touch to not realize something like this. This childish body is starting to slow me down' she thought a bit sad "So, ah, what's your name?" the girl asked "My name...is Li Meili but I prefer being called Li Mei." she said 'A new name seems like a good chance. I need to find information and using my real name might not be a good idea.' she thought ignoring the stinging pain from her knee "Li Mei, I'm Feng Xiao Lan. The idiot that ran into you was my twin brother Feng Yang Ming." Xiao Lan said smiling at her "Xiao Lan...It's nice to meet you!" Hikaru exclaimed a bright smile on her face.

Xiao Lan was surprised by the bright smile but she easily returned it but she couldn't help but feel something was odd about it. She was correct about that as Hikaru or Li Mei was actually giving her a smile she used as a mafia boss against others. It was also used to seem harmless to others and it was rarely noticed unless one had a strong intuition or they noticed the fake gleam in her eyes. Hikaru didn't use it often but she felt it might be necessary.

Hikaru stood up once her knee was bandaged and she looked at Xiao Lan "Thank you, if you didn't tell me I wouldn't have noticed it until much later." she said a ghost of a smile on her face "It's fine but, you're older than me, aren't you?" Xiao Lan asked a little confused "If I went to school I'd be in my last year of elementary school." Hikaru said bluntly "You're a year younger than I am...wow you're pretty mature." Xiao Lan said staring at her "It's nothing really. I'm nothing special." Hikaru said 'I'm just mature because I'm actually an old spirit in a child's body.' she thought.

Xiao Lan smiled at her and Hikaru gave her a nod of her head "I should be going now. Maybe I'll see you again." she said "Maybe, see you around, I guess." Xiao Lan said to the physically younger girl. Hikaru left already thinking of staying in XXX city. She pulled out a blue phone and hit the speed dial for number 4. She held it up to her ear waiting until the person answered "_Hello?_" a male voice asked.

Hikaru could hear a groan in the background "Another rough night?" she asked dryly "_What do you think? You're the one who led me on a wild goose chase for a week straight. I finally got home and I'm tired._" the man said "I'd say I'm sorry if I was but I'm not. I just wanted to tell you that I found a place to live. Min Ming, do me a favor and send over some guys with furniture." Hikaru said looking at a for sale sign "_I thought you were going to travel around more before settling down._" Min Ming said annoyed "I found a good place." she said unable to keep the smile off her face "_Is that so? Well I'll send them over, where are you?_" Min Ming asked "XXX city, I'll give you my address later." Hikaru said heading downstairs to the front office.

~~Hong Kong~~

Haku was wandering about with his hands shoved in his cargo pants, his black t-shirt was stain free but his confused face made it hard for people not to stare at him 'Where the hell am I this time?' he thought already lost just like his sister. He pulled out a black phone and typed in a number and he held it to his ear. A cheerful female voice could be heard on the other side "_Ni hao! How are you, Ha-chan?_" the woman asked "I'm lost and I need a place to stay, I decided on the city but I can't find an apartment." Haku said annoyed "_There's an apartment for sale three blocks from where you are at. It's cheap and very peaceful._" the woman said "Thanks, Miko-san. I'll give you a call after I settle in." Haku said already hanging up. He walked down the road and he easily got the apartment for sale, it was an old couple that felt bad for him 'Just because I don't have parents doesn't mean I can't take care of myself.' he thought twirling the key on his index finger.

He checked the apartment to see it was clean and it didn't seem like there would be any problems. A man in a black suit appeared behind him and Haku looked at him briefly "Ah, this is the place. Just bring the stuff in." he said walking ahead. The man in the suit nodded his head and it seemed as if he disappeared 'Miko-san's fast. I didn't even tell her yet and she already knew that I needed stuff.' Haku thought looking outside his window. Men carried things in and he just watched them set up his living space for the next few years 'This is a good place to settle in. I wonder how Hika is doing.' he thought.

Haku was broken out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He answered it even though he knew who was calling "_Did you like it?_" Miko asked "It's good. Got any jobs for me?" Haku asked switching to boss mode. If one were to look at Haku briefly they'd end up seeing a red eyed male with long hair but when you blink or take a double take you'd see a child trying to act like an adult. The two talked for a while about random things until something unexpected came up "Did you make the weapon I asked for?" Haku asked alone in his apartment "_Yes, yes, a long katana with the words 'Sangue Dente' so why the odd name?_" Miko asked "It just reminds me of something. I'll talk to you again some other time, Miko-san." Haku said "_I get it, talk to you again, Ha-chan._" Miko said. Haku pulled the phone away and he dropped it on the counter before checking out his new room.

He sat down on the king sized bed and fell backwards "This place reminds me of home too much. I missed being in the mafia" he said with a blank face. He closed his eyes and thought back to the time he and Hikaru first arrived in this world. It was odd just waking up in the park in a child's body. They were confused but they thought of it as a new start. Hikaru suggested they go their separate ways after a few days and he had agreed to it. They weren't worried about the other as they knew there would end up a fight if one tried to suggest something stupid along the journey. Haku opened his eyes after a minute and sat up. He checked the time to see it was already dark. He looked outside and saw the red star 'What does it mean?' he thought unsure.

~~China~~

Hikaru was staring at the red star the same time Haku was and she didn't look away 'What does that star mean? Why is it so much clearer than any of the other stars?' she thought. She shook her head and left the living room to the kitchen to make dinner 'I better enroll myself in school. I wonder if I can take a test to skip a few grades. I bet it's a bit different from the last world.' she thought pulling a water bottle out of the fridge. She thought long and hard before giving up 'I can't work anyways so might as well stick with school for now.' she thought.

~~Five years later, Hong Kong~~

Haku looked at his computer with a blank face. He was looked to in his last year in middle school or in high school. He tilted head letting his bangs halfway cover his brown eyes "I don't get it...I definably don't want to accept the job." he said leaning back in his chair. He hated it when he had to take on a weird job for cash "Hika, what should I do? Uh, I liked it better when you picked out my jobs and just gave them to me..." he said complaining. The job was to basically find meet another person to get them to loosen up "What the hell is up with this job anyways? This is from the underworld right?" Haku asked confused. He stared at it for a while before clicking accept.

~~China~~

Hikaru sat next to Xiao Lan eating Pocky "Ne, Li Mei, where are your parents?" she asked suddenly. Hikaru looked at her with a piece of Pocky in her mouth. She swallowed "My parents died when I was a kid. My uncle bought me a place to stay but he travels a lot but he sends me things sometimes." she said. Xiao Lan looked guilty "Sorry, I must have brought up bad memories." she said "Not really. I don't remember my parents that well and I have my uncle. He might not visit often but he's a good person." Hikaru said somewhat lying. She considered Min Ming an uncle but he does send her gifts but he wasn't related to her. Xiao Lan stared at her for a while "Is it really okay? You're leaving by yourself, ah, why are you in the same high school as us anyways?" she asked confused "I took a test and I managed to skip a few grades." Hikaru said biting into another piece of Pocky.

Xiao Lan drank her tea "So where is your uncle right now?" she asked "Hm...I believe he's in Japan." Hikaru said looking outside 'Doing work for me. I guess I should let him have a vacation soon.' she thought "What does he do?" Xiao Lan asked curious "Information broker" Hikaru said bluntly "Eh? Is that dangerous?" Xiao Lan asked "Not in the least. He just gather's information then sells it to people. I don't bother to help often but sometimes I tell him the best place to go for information." Hikaru said "So you help him?" Xiao Lan asked surprised "Yup but I just tell him where to go for information. I figured Japan this time around would be a great place to get information if not Russia is also good." Hikaru said biting into the last piece of Pocky.

Yang Ming walked into the room holding a plastic bag and he noticed Hikaru immediately "Yo, Li Mei. What're you doing here?" he asked "Ah, I came because I got bored in my apartment. I thought I come see Xiao Lan to see if she wanted to hang out but we ended up staying here instead of going out." Hikaru said tossing the box behind her and into the trash can "I never get how you do that." Yang Ming said passing the two girls "I don't need to see behind me to know what's there." Hikaru said bored "Sounds like something you do often in The World. You're a pretty good swordswoman." Yang Ming said "Yeah but I'm a loner and I dislike being in a party." Hikaru said serious "Really? I usually see you one or two guys. Ah, now that I think about it you don't have a husband." Xiao Lan said "Those two guys only reminded me of someone I knew but I didn't stay with them long and I don't need a husband." Hikaru said 'Haku would kill anyone trying to be my husband reality or not.' she thought deadpanned.

The twins were confused "Li Mei, you're...not actually into girl's are you?" Yang Ming asked. Hikaru snorted "Please, I'm straight but most guys I see aren't my type or I dislike them." she said "You got along with Zhou Ming Bin." Xiao Ming pointed out "He's a good person but he acts a bit weird. Now that I think about it it's been a while since we've seen him or Zhou-gege." Hikaru said "They moved, didn't they?" Yang Ming asked leaning on the back of Hikaru's chair "I think so." Xiao Lan said. Hikaru looked up at Yang Ming "Hey, do you think you can come with me somewhere tomorrow?" she asked "Li Mei, are you asking him out on a date?" Xiao Lan asked "Not a chance. I need to bring someone if I'm going to buy glasses. My vision is starting to turn bad so I need a pair soon. You see I'm not familiar with that part of town so I'm bringing this guy with me. With him people won't try to hit on me and he'll be able to lead me in the right direction." Hikaru said bluntly "That's harsh." Yang Ming said ruffling her hair.

Hikaru slapped his hand away before standing up "I got to get back to my apartment. I need to see if I gotten any new emails from some friends of mine." she said "You never told us about them so who are they?" Yang Ming asked "Ah, most of them are nobodies in the world but in another world they're pros." Hikaru said mysteriously. She stood at the door and the twins were looking at her confused "What do you mean?" Yang Ming asked. Hikaru gave them a secretive smile before leaving.

Once she left she received a call and she answered it without hesitation "_It's me. You're needed in two hours._" "Another job?" Hikaru asked not surprised "_Go to a café at that time dressed for work. It's not for pay, take a break you idiot._" "You're a real jerk, Jing Lin." Hikaru said with a small smile "_Just be there._" he ordered. Hikaru gave a small giggle as he hung up; she shut the phone before stuffing it in her pocket. She lightly bit her thumb as she opened the door to her apartment. As usual it was empty and on the kitchen table was a laptop left open. Hikaru walked over to it and she tapped a few keys getting into the system. She sat down while it began to load before a message popped up once she got in.

Hikaru read through the message once before opening the picture that came with it. Once she saw who was in the picture she gave a soft smile "Aniki, you're okay after all. Thanks Min Ming for sending me this." Hikaru said. She quickly gave a replay before closing the laptop. She decided it was the best time to get ready. After taking a hot shower she tied her hair into a high ponytail the ends of it touching her shoulders. She got dressed up in a suit and she placed her hand to cover her face. After a minute passed she moved her hand away, her face blank and her eyes were more narrowed making her look similar to a boy "This should do it" she said, sounding like a boy. She kept making changes to her hair until it was perfectly boyish and she patted her chest a few times.

Hikaru might not have liked it but 'I feel flat as a board.' she thought a bit sad. She looked at the sky from her window to see the red star again 'I want to be an adult again...' she thought. Hikaru picked her keys before walking out the house. She went to the café mentioned and sat down alone in the corner away from the mirror and out of sight but she could see the door easily from her position. Hikaru leaned back with a blank face before closing her eyes. Around her the world turned black and she could feel the presence of things around her, the people moving, the nonliving objects, and the sounds around her.

~~Haku's POV~~

I mentally complained when I entered the café. I looked around a bit confused 'I'm pretty sure this is the place. Damn it had to be China of all places.' I thought a bit disgruntled. I didn't see the person in the picture but I couldn't put my finger on it but this guy looked a bit familiar 'Wonder how Hika is doing.' I thought. A waitress came up to me "Can I help you sir?" she asked with a small blush 'Pathetic, I'd never fall for any girl other than Yoru-chan.' I thought "I'm looking for my friend. He's dressed in a suit, have you seen him?" I asked "Yes, he's over there in the corner. Such a shame, so handsome yet so cold." she said walking off. I rolled my eyes before walking in that direction. It was definably the guy in the picture and I waved a hand in his face when my wrist was caught. I pulled my short knife and I aimed it at the guy's neck but there was a poke in my side. I looked down just a bit to see a gun.

I pulled away my knife hiding it away in my coat and the gun was pulled away and hidden out of view 'As good as Hika.' I thought. His eyes opened and both our eyes seemed to have widened in surprise "H-Hika?" I asked "Aniki..." "Why are you here?" we asked at the same time. I took a seat and the explanation came and went. Turns out her friend Min Ming was worried about his hitman friend for killing so coldly and he probably thought a woman would reply to the message in order to get his cold friend to warm up. I was the only one to accept as it was posted only yesterday. Hikaru was staring at her drink and I stared at her face "You look kinda like me." I said "That's rude, Aniki. I've only met three people who noticed I was a woman, but all of them were transvestite." Hikaru said.

I snorted my drink and I picked up the napkin wiping away the water that came out my nose "What the hell kind of life are you living, Hika? Transvestites, what's up with that?" I asked. Hikaru calmly drank her water when a waiter came up to us "What can I get for you?" he asked bored "Strawberry cake, chocolate cake, apple pie, angel cake, Boston cream pie, chiffon cake, lava cake, hot chocolate, black coffee." Hikaru said emotionlessly. Both the waiter and I stared at the girl with an 'are-you-freaking-kidding-me?' type of look. She looked at him "I didn't make a mistake, this is for both of us." Hikaru said 'Well I did want black coffee but what's with all the sweets?' I thought. The waiter walked off mumbling "Weird ass kids." I looked back at him and I tossed a small pebble at him and I watched him trip and fall. Hikaru and I acted as if we didn't do anything.

She drank her water calmly "To answer your question I've lived pretty oddly but I'm happy, I guess." Hikaru said not giving me a smile "What's with the mask?" I asked "Ah, it's hard to get rid of it once I put it on. It takes me a while; it's easier to put it up." Hikaru said. I watched her cover her face with both hands and I watched 'I remember doing something like this before. When we started out we'd cover our faces then remove them as if getting rid of a mask.' I thought with a small smile. Hikaru removed her hands and she was grinning like a cat "Remind you of someone?" she asked. I gave a small nod "Putting on a mask, removing a mask, adding layers of masks. You'd never expect someone like us would do that often. We had to stop because Yuna kept yelling at us about our creepy masks." I said chuckling.

When our order came I saw Hikaru happily enjoying her cake. I hated all things sweet and I could never understand how she could eat so many in one sitting "You're going to get fat." I said offhandedly. I felt a sharp pain in my shin and I looked at my pissed off twin "I won't get fat!" she exclaimed pouting "I'm joking, I'm joking, you take things too seriously." I said grinning "Baka kuro neko." Hikaru said looking away "Baka shiro neko." I said leaning back. After a second of silence the two of us broke down into a fit of laughter "It's been a while since we've insulted each other." Hikaru commented. I nodded my head "I guess so, how's life in hell?" I asked looking around.

Hikaru suddenly went silent and her face was blank. I took it as she wasn't doing very well or something reminded her of the past. She finished her last cake and her drink and she leaned down on the table with her arms around her head. She looked up at him and I was a bit scared what she was thinking "I was playing a game called 'The World' and I saw someone that looked like Joker and Yoru." Hikaru said "Really? Are you sure it wasn't them?" I asked hopping to get some information about my girlfriend "It wasn't. The style was different, the personality was different, even their morals were different." Hikaru said.

I face palmed and I looked at her before hitting her in the head lightly "Don't get me worried like that. I asked about hell not a game." I said "It involved my job, my recent job. I couldn't take two people looking like them and I killed their characters." Hikaru said sitting up "That's evil." I said with a dark grin. She returned it and I watched her pull her hair down in a second "So, it seems we retain some of our old abilities." I said "I suppose so." Hikaru said "I suppose that's all, I guess I should return to Hong Kong." I said standing up "You're leaving now?" Hikaru asked pouting "No, my plane is scheduled to leave in two days." I said "Then you can stay with me during that time. I need to go somewhere tomorrow so you'll have a day to yourself." Hikaru said "I look forward to it." I said.

~~Morning, Hikaru's POV~~

I woke up to see Haku holding onto me in his sleep. I groaned and held my head 'I can't believe I drank so much.' I thought. It was a really bad idea to break out the alcohol to celebrate our reunion. We were still young and our bodies weren't use to the amount of alcohol we usually drink. I pushed Haku off me and I left the bedroom towards the shower. It was still early morning but I had to wake up before Yang Ming gets here, not to mention I had to get rid of the stench of alcohol on my person. I couldn't take the light that poured into the room as I got out of the shower.

When I got back to my room in a robe with a towel wrapped around my shoulders I noticed Haku on my bed in a tight ball with my blankets wrapped around him "Haku, if you keep that up you'll have a hangover throughout the day." I said holding my head "...Don't care, let me die in my misery." Haku said groaning. I changed my clothes into a plain pair of black jean shorts that ended above my knees, black tube top and a red leather jacket. I slipped on a pair of heels and I dug around my closet for a something "Hika, are you going on a date?" Haku asked poking his head out of the blankets.

I shook my head "No, I'm going to meet up with a guy friend. I need to get a pair of glasses, my eyes are going bad and I don't want to go through surgery." I said "Then that's fine!" Haku exclaimed going back into his hiding spot. I was annoyed so I dragged him out of my bed still wrapped up in the blankets to the kitchen. I grabbed my apron and started cooking breakfast for two. Once I finished I dropped my apron on the back of my chair "Today's breakfast is black coffee with sunny side up eggs." I said placing the plate in front of him. Haku and I talked for a while as we ate until I heard the doorbell ring. I stood up and I answered the door.

Yang Ming stood at the door "Someone here?" he asked. I heard the sink turn off and I turned my head slightly to look behind me "Family. Hey! I'll be back soon! Don't trash the place!" I shouted grabbing my keys and phone "I know!" Haku shouted. I pushed Yang Ming ahead before closing and locking the door. I gave the map to Yang Ming and I followed behind him. I ignored the stares we were receiving and I concentrated on something else 'Looks like a little mouse is following me.' I thought with a small smirk. I gotten my glasses without a hitch and I waved bye to Yang Ming as I walked off "Lin Mei, weren't you going to come over afterwards?" he asked shouting "Sorry! I got to get something before heading back! Feel free to meet my brother!" I shouted before turning the corner.

I stopped short and I ducked into the alley a few feet from the corner. I waited until the stalker passed by not noticing me when I stuck my foot out. I looked down at the boy only to see a familiar mop of red "Are...? Ryuu-nii, is that you?" I asked knelling down. I jumped back on instinct when he pulled a knife on me. I looked to see that no one was really paying attention and I backed up deeper into the alley 'That's good let's not get anyone involved shall we?' I thought with a sly smirk. I put my glasses on and I moved out the way easily when he tried to slash me.

I smirked and I grabbed his wrist holding the knife with one hand. I made him released the knife before I flipped him over my shoulder making him hit the ground harshly on his back. I picked up the knife and I spun it in my fingers before throwing it towards the trash imbedding it in the tin. I dug my heel in his chest and I looked down at him with a small sadistic grin. I pulled a long sebon from my sleeve and I spun it in my fingers a bit "You know this could end your life or put you to sleep. Can you guess which one I'm gonna do?" I asked holding it still with the tip in between his eyes.

I saw his eyes narrow in a glare "Bitch!" he shouted "Wrong answer!" I exclaimed a bit too cheerfully. I stabbed it in his forearm, I watched his eyes start to droop and I pulled it out slowly. Not an ounce of blood, good. I spun it around a bit before removing my foot from his chest. I tucked it back into my sleeves. I pulled him up using one of his arms before making him sit up. I pulled him onto my back and I walked back home with him on my back.

~~Home~~

I stared at the door for a bit before deciding whether or not I really wanted to go inside or not. Deciding to do so I opened the door "I'm back!" I shouted. I left the boy on the ground leaning against the door and I started to take my shoes off "Welco-HIKARU!" Haku shouted. I looked up as I was taking off my other shoe "What?" I asked "Who the hell is that, why the hell is he unconscious?" Haku asked pointing at the unconscious redhead. I stood up and I looked at him "Don't know. He attacked me and I decided to bring him with me. He reminds me of Ryuu-nii." I said smiling "BAKA!" Haku shouted hitting me on the head.

I pouted as I rubbed at the bump "What'd I do wrong?" I asked "You don't bring some random assassin back with you! Better yet kill him before leaving!" Haku shouted attempting to hit me. I skillfully moved out the way and behind him towards the living room "Drag him to the guest room! I'm gonna take a little cat nap." I said adjusting my glasses. I heard Haku complain the entire time and I watched him poke his head out of the guest room "Got any handcuffs? Maybe chains?" he asked "My room, under the bed, fake panel." I said stretching myself onto the couch. I heard mutters of annoyance and I sore I caught him saying something along the lines of 'Weird little sisters'.

I curled myself up like a cat when I felt a hand pull my glasses off. I opened one eye to look at Haku "Don't sleep with them on. You'll bend them." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him and I purred when I felt him rub the top of my head. If I had my cat ears I'm sure they'd be out and my tail would be wagging behind me "Meow~!" Haku snickered before walking away. I was disappointed with the lack of attention but I decided to leave it at that. I fell asleep without a problem but only an hour later would I be hearing death threats.

I sat up and I saw a hand in front of me holding some glasses out to me. I took my glasses without complaint and I put them on my face "The bloody hell is that noise?" I asked "You're prisoner who else? Deal with him would ya?" Haku said walking away "Make dinner!" I shouted at his retreating back. I stood up and walked to my guest room. I leaned against the doorframe looking at the redhead trying to pull the handcuffs and chains off his wrist 'Aniki went overboard.' I thought sweat dropping.

He finally noticed me leaning against the wall and I gave him a two finger salute "Sup?" I asked "Where the hell am I? Damn it, I shouldn't have taken this job." He said pulling at his wrists "Now, now, if we just let you go that'd be no fun. Aniki and I are interested you know." I said walking over to him. I sat on the bed and I placed my hands on his cheeks "Who exactly sent you after me? I'm not the fangs of my family for nothing. So tell me, who sent you." I said. I smiled when I noticed the scared gleam in his eyes.

Me: Not bad, I guess. I need to work on my writing...

Haku: You do. Anyway thanks for reading, review okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Game and Character Creation

~~Hikaru's POV~~

I tidied up the house as my little minion worked on cleaning the living room. Yes, I was referring to the Ryuu look alike as my minion. There was actually several differences between the two, his eyes were black and not brown, his hair wasn't as spiky and actually was longer, not to mention the fact he hated my guts before warming up to me. We have been living together for a year or so "Li Mei, where do you want to do about DVDs?" I heard nearby.

I looked up and I stared at the boy "Tao, the DVDs go on the shelf near the TV. By the way why are you still here?" I asked staring at him deadpanned "I don't have anywhere to go remember? It's your fault. I can't go back until I kill you or you end up dead, I think I'll just wait it out." Tao said slowly organizing my DVDs. Actually a few of them were his that I bought for him. The two of us went to the same collage as Yang Ming and Xiao Lan.

I heard Wang Tao leave mentioning something about a game and I didn't care much about it. I had finished cleaning so I was heading over to Xiao Lan's place. I noticed the girl sitting on the balcony and I joined in settling myself next to her ignoring her startled jump, almost falling off the building "Mei-Mei, you shouldn't scare me like that." Xiao Lan said.

I hummed "Why are you calling me that? I thought only Tao would say something like that while he's drunk." I said looking at the sky. I heard a snort next to me and I continued to stare at the sky "T-Tao drinks?" Xiao Lan asked "Yeah, he sometimes orders wine and stores it in the house. We have quite a few bottles in the house, most of them are unopened." I replied "How old is he?" Xiao Lan asked serious "Eto...he's turning...23 this year, I think." I said unsure "You guys live together yet you don't know by the way is it really okay for him to be living with you?" Xiao Lan asked worried. I nodded my head "It's fine, he's a friend besides if he does try anything I can easily kick his ass." I said turning to her.

"SIS! Li Mei!" I heard. Xiao Lan almost feel over and I quickly stepped onto the balcony pulling her up "I bought it!" Yang Min exclaimed coming onto the balcony "You okay?" I asked patting her back trying to calm her down. Xiao Lan got pissed off at Yang Ming and he quickly got a bump to the head for scaring the hell out of his sister "I came to find you so we could play Second Life. I waited so long to buy it too!" Yang Ming exclaimed crying. I tilted my head to the side "Second Life? Ah, the new game that came out?" I asked.

Yang Ming nodded his head "Yeah, the creators were actually the ones who made the World. By the way I saw Tao a while ago. Did you two have a fight?" he asked staring at me "No, he said he was going out to buy something. I think it's the game anyway." I said shrugging my shoulders "Eh...By the way how's your brother doing?" Xiao Lan asked "Pretty good. By the way doesn't Second Life's realism level 99 percent?" I asked "Yeah! The wind, touch, even the NPCs are life-like!" Yang Ming exclaimed excited "So the pain level is also pretty high..." I said quietly.

Xiao Lan was suddenly reading a book and she was pouting "That'd be painful. I wouldn't want to play if it's painful." She said "Eh...But it sounds interesting. I wouldn't mind playing." I said smiling "Of course, girls like you are so scared of pain. You probably couldn't handle a quarter of the pain." Yang Ming said "Yang Ming..." I said glaring at him "B-But girls like Li Mei are s-Strong and would be able to fight in the front l-lines!" Yang Ming said.

I rolled my eyes "Yes, yes, I'm leaving before I get involved in a family argument." I said walking out the house. I went back home and I read a book waiting for Tao to return home. It wasn't long before he did return home carrying a box with the words Second Life. I looked at him and I caught the box he threw at me "That's yours, I'm going to play too and if you want...we can be in a party together." Tao said looking away embarrassed. I grinned and I ruffled his hair "Alright. If you can find me in-game that is." I said. Tao smiled and I returned it "I'm glad you decided to take me in instead of killing me." Tao said "It was, wasn't it?" I asked.

-Flashback-

I sat on the bed and I placed my hands on his cheeks "Who exactly sent you after me? I'm not the fangs of my family for nothing. So tell me, who sent you." I said. I smiled when I noticed the scared gleam in his eyes. He bit his lip and looked away "I'm not telling." He said "Then tell me your name. I'm using an alias right now but just call me Li Mei." I said "...Tao..." he said "Excuse me?" I asked "Tao, that's my name."

I snorted "How cute." I said resisting the urge to laugh at him. Tao didn't find it very funny "It's not funny." He said looking away. I placed my hands on my lap and I stared at him interested. I snorted and I stood up "I guess I'll break you later." I said walking out the room. I went to the kitchen to see Haku cooking "You're not going to torture him?" he asked "Not now, maybe later." I said sitting down. Haku looked at me before lifting a bottle of wine "Want some?" he asked motioning it towards me "Why not. God, I hate this child body. I couldn't out drink you yesterday." I said grabbing a wine glass.

After ten or so drinks I went to check on the hostage "You're ready to talk yet?" I asked leaning against the door "..." I took his silence as a no. I pulled all my hair into a high ponytail before walking over to him "Alright. Let's get started." I said my pupils narrowing into slits. I sat on the bed and I watched him struggle but it was all futile. I rested my forehead against his and I grinned "I'm going to break you in your own mind. You're sure you don't want to talk?" I asked "N...Never..." Tao said trying to look away.

The corners of my lips were twitching and I sat up laughing my ass off. Tao looked at me confused and I wiped away the tears forming "You're amusing. I think I'll keep you." I said holding my stomach "What...?" Tao asked still confused "I was trying to sober up before coming in here but I failed. I guess I'm too drunk to do anything." I said lying on his stomach "No wonder you smell of alcohol." Tao said sighing "When I wake up I'll let you go." I said closing my eyes.

-End of Flashback-

I chuckled seeing the depressed look on his face "I could have broken you like I promised. Aren't you glad I found you amusing?" I asked pulling the headset out of the box. Tao looked at me and I grinned "Plus I only kept you because you look like an older brother figure of mine." I said bluntly "You're weird." Tao said staring out the window with an unreadable expression. I took a small glance at him "I'm glad you noticed." I said sarcastically "You're going to play now?" Tao asked watching me walk to the bedroom "Might as well. I got nothing else to do. If my brother calls tell him I got his next mission ready for next month." I said before closing the door.

~~Second Life~~

I stared at the blackness everywhere and I sighed "Great, I broke it." I said pushing my bangs out of my face. The lights suddenly turned on and I got into a fighting position but it wasn't needed as it was just a GM. I stared at the blond male as he yawned bored "Wait a minute. We'll be scanning you so you can just start playing once you put on your gaming helmet." He said not even looking at me.

Several tick marks appeared on my head and I smiled sweetly as I was being scanned "Oh, yeah. You can only have one character and you cannot recreate it. Make sure you don't make any mistakes. Name, looks, etc." he said yawning again "Thank you so much for the information." I said practically emitting hate. He took one look at me before looking away again "You ready?" he asked bored "As I'll ever be." I replied crossing my arms.

Over a hundred types appeared around me and I stared at a few. I tapped my chin "Is there a class that's stealthy and similar to an assassin?" I asked staring at a few types "The Ninja class. It's harder to find the class master and completing the task." He said leaning forward suddenly interested "Show me the race that is perfect for ninja." I said. He snapped his fingers and there were only four left. One was a cat, an elf, and the last human.

I stared at the three "Is there a way to mix the races?" I asked petting the small cat "Hn...Not sure but I'll ask my superiors." He said. I waited a few minute "The rules have nothing on mixing the races and since your request is so interesting it'll be permitted. You can only mix two races so choose carefully. Also choose the features you want to keep." He said smirking "I'll take cat and human. I'll keep the cat ears, tail, claws, fangs and ears." I said.

The elf disappeared and the human and cat merged. It looked like me except the cat ears replaced the human ones, the eyes were slit, two small fangs on top and on the bottom of the mouth were visible, a tail swung side to side, and finally the nails looked normal before suddenly sharpening "Did you want to be 30 percent more beautiful or ugly?" he asked. I stared at my character for a while "I guess more beautiful by the way can you lengthen the hair." I said. The changes in appearance was done quickly. The hair changed from just under the shoulders to waist length "Black hair." the hair darkened until it was black "Blue eyes." Eyes changed from brown to blue "Can I get a tattoo?" I asked looking at the GM.

"What kind? We have several predesigned ones but if you want to create your own just tell me what it looks like." He said looking at me. I thought about it for a moment "SD surrounded by orange and purple flames." I said "Where?" he asked "...on my upper left shoulder." I said. It appeared hidden underneath some of the hair.

"Anything else?" he asked staring between my character and me. I smiled slightly as I looked at my almost past self "No, this is good." I said smiling "Okay, so what about your name?" he asked "...Shiro Neko." I said "White cat? It doesn't seem like a name that'll suit your character. Shouldn't it be Kuro Neko?" he asked "I'm not Kuro Neko, that's my Aniki. Shiro Neko, that's a nickname of mine." I said "Then why don't we do this?" he asked. The color of the ears and tail changed to white but the hair didn't "...I think it'll be fine." I said smiling.

"Now, where do you want to be born?" he asked leaning back with his arms behind his head "Central seems fine." I said "Well then, Shiro Neko, my in game name is Atlas. I hope to meet you soon." Atlas said as I merged with my character. I was suddenly falling "Good luck! You're pretty interesting, Neko-chan!"

Me: I guess that's it, not much of a chapter

Tao: I still don't get your logic with me

Me: Spur of the moment. Besides, I probably wouldn't actually kill someone who looks like a friend

Haku: You said probably...

Me: Still unlikely

Haku: I'm ignoring that. Thanks for Reading

Me: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Grinding, Morons, and the Beast Within

~~Hikaru's POV~~

When I first got into the game, I was actually falling. I thought when I get in game I would be on the ground and not falling to my death 'Looks like I'll be losing a level...if I die that is.' I thought. I turned my body so I was 'standing' and I fell through some trees. I spotted a branch below and I grabbed it slowing my fall down before I tumbled the rest of the way down, surprisingly not dead.

I spit out the leaves in my mouth and I stood up dusting off my clothes. I shook my head getting rid of the leaves and twigs stuck in my hair "I can't believe those people! Teleporting me so high above ground." I said. I walked around trying to figure out where the heck I am. I spotted some slime monsters reminding me of the smiles from Dragon Quest. I snorted as one came near me and I kicked it away.

It jumped at me and I moved to the left before holding it down with my foot. I giggled watching it squirm under my foot. It began sweating as I stared down at it with a predatory look on my face "I wonder how much it would take until you end up as nothing." I said grinning. It squirmed around faster trying to get free and I destroyed it easily. A puff of smoke invaded my vision and I jumped back preparing to attack.

-Attention, to look at your statistics, say the word 'system'- I blinked a bit surprised "System." A screen appeared before me with my stats. I was still level one, my highest stats were on my strength and agility while the lowest was my spirit. I shrugged my shoulders and I went off to kill another slime, they were surprisingly fun to kill. I noticed a bag and a dagger where I killed the last one. I grabbed the dagger and I placed the bag at my hip. I noticed a group of slime and I smiled like a cat finding its newest prey.

I killed a few more and I pocketed the drops –System notice: Player has learned Predatory Stare- 'Sounds cool. Let's see, Predatory Stare: Freezes monsters of a lower level paralyzing them and lowering their defense. Not bad.' I thought. I spun the dagger in my right hand before tossing it to my left hitting a slime as it approached me.

I retrieved my dagger and I killed a few more until I was a level ten. I whistled a while as I walked to town 'Time to become a ninja. I really miss home...' I thought a bit depressed. I found the man easily, well it was supposed to be hard but it only took me half an hour. Hiding myself in darkness, attacking my prey from behind, the feel of a kill, I never thought I'd miss it so much. I picked out a plain black kimono that ended above my knees with a blue sash tied tightly, the sleeves weren't that long and I could hide quite a few things in them. I had bandages tied from my thighs to the bottom of my knees, the only reason for this was because I was hiding long thin needles and they're not sebons. The other reason for this was because my pouch was on my right thigh. I wore Japanese sandals on my feet but they didn't make as much noise as I thought they did.

I examined some of the weapons on sale and I chose three types of wire, some shuriken and a tessen. The wires were different as one was thin like piano wire, another was a bit larger, and the next was extremely sharp and extremely thin, they were perfect for creating traps or beheading someone. The shuriken were like normal ones you see in anime like Naruto. The tessen was actually interesting. When it was open it was completely silver on one side while the other had a black background with drifting clouds "Mostly range." The NPC said.

I glared at him "Is there a problem with that?" I asked "No, no, wait here a bit. I'll get you something for close combat." The NPC said walking towards the back of his shop. He came back carrying twin swords in a holder. I whistled impressed, black handles with silver blades that were double edged. He gave them to me and I put the belt on making sure the swords were behind my back. They were probably two feet at most but they were nice "Not bad, not bad at all." I said spinning the blades in my hands before tucking them into the hoister.

I only liked them because they reminded me back when I used twin guns. I loved my guns so much, I'm sad to say that I don't have the heart to remake them in this world. The feeling of blades in my hands was similar to my guns but there was an alien feeling to it "You seem experienced using two handed weapons." The NPC said nodding his head at me "I'm used to it. I like the feel. I'll pay for everything now." I said "No need, you're a newbie. We tend to give out clothing and basic weaponry to those who wish to be ninja." The NPC said "What for?" I asked not really complaining about not losing any money "You can't expect a ninja to be seen that easily." He answered shrugging his shoulders "Yeah, thanks then. See you around." I said waving my hand back at him.

I walked as I checked out my new moves. One was Hidden Wire, it could be different kinds but all of them involved the wires I held. Another was Continuous Attack, I just kept slashing at an enemy with my swords. The last would have to be Poison Shuriken, I basically dip the edges of my shuriken in poison.

~~Somewhere~~

I fixed several shuriken with some wire before dipping it in oil. I threw it at a wolf below and I lit where the oil was dripping. It was interesting to watch it burn as I threw shuriken at them lazily 'Hello~?' I thought seeing two players walk towards my current playing grounds. My tail swung behind me as I watched the red haired one explained her class to her masked friend "While a thief may be good I prefer ninja!" I exclaimed gaining their attention "Who are you?" the masked one asked. I jumped down landing in front of them with the grace of a cat "The name's Shiro Neko, I'm a ninja." I said smiling.

I took one look at the masked on and he looked familiar "Yang Ming?" I asked "Mei?" he asked "You're not Yang Ming...who are you?" I asked glaring at him "Calm down! It's me, Xiao Lan!" he said "Xiao Lan, what did you do?" I asked in mild horror. She explained what she or rather he did and I banged my head against a tree a few times while sh-he grinned sheepishly behind me "You're. So. Stupid." I said pulling away from the tree rubbing my forehead "It's not stupid. What race are you anyway?" Xiao-Prince asked taking in my whole appearance "I'm part cat part human." I said as Lolidragon pulled on my cat ears "I didn't know you could mix the races." Lolidragon said "One time thing, I suppose." I said shrugging my shoulders.

I noticed a wolf nearby and I threw a shuriken at it. I only did it because I was bored, I just...didn't expect it to be the Wolf King. I ran away quickly leaving Prince to deal with the Wolf King, I wasn't going to die now. I watched as he got beaten up "Hit the weak spot!" I shouted throwing shuriken in several directions "What weak spot?" Prince asked attacking like crazy "The eyes!" I shouted jumping down with wires tied to my fingers. I hit it in the back of its neck while Prince stabbed it in the eyes as it went down. I flipped out the way as it attempted to grab me only to get its arm caught in my wires "Hidden Wire Cutting Edge!" I shouted cutting its arm off when I pulled both my hands back tightening the wires around the arms until it fell off. it howled and it went after me. I quickly released the wires on my fingers and I pulled out my daggers.

Lolidragon threw some kunai at it to distract it as I blocked its claws "You have to use a finishing blow!" she shouted "Well I don't have one!" I shouted ducking under the claws "INFERNO SLASH!" Prince shouted killing the beast. I sat on the ground dead tired. –System Notice: Prince has killed Wolf King-Level Up...Lolidragon-Level Up...Shiro Neko-Level Up. Prince has learned techniques: Inferno Slash, Continuous Attack...Black Sabre Level Up...Shiro Neko has learned techniques: Hidden Wire Cutting Edge, Quick Switch...Black Moon Level Up...- I laughed "That was the most fun I had in days!" I said lying flat on my back.

Prince and Lolidragon was in the same situation as me "I'm out of health potions." Lolidragon said "I'll give you some, in a bit. I'm tired." I said closing my eyes "AH!" Lolidragon shouted "What?" I asked jumping up ready to fight an enemy "Your weapons leveled up?!" Lolidragon asked almost shouting at us "Yeah, weird huh." I said putting the weapons away "Second life is really strange. The weapons level up here." Prince said nodding to agree with me "You idiots! Only growing type weapons level up!" Lolidragon shouted punching Prince "Ouch, so I'm guessing they're rare?" I asked "Extremely!" Lolidragon exclaimed in my face.

I pushed her away "I get it." I said lying back down "This place is pretty nice." Prince said sighing in content "Shiro Neko, what do you plan on doing now?" Lolidragon asked "Just Shiro for now. As for what I'm going to do. I guess I'll follow you two around for a bit until I find my bro in-game." I said "Why don't we create some legends?" Lolidragon asked "Sure, why not." I said 'I might like this one' I thought amused "How about the Legend of Prince and another the Legend of..." Lolidragon said unsure now "Tricksters. Legend of the Tricksters." I said finishing for her "Tricksters?" Prince asked.

I grinned "I was often called a trickster. I played pranks on anyone I could get my hands on when I was a kid. When my brother and I are together, we cause the greatest chaos ever! I remember we blew up a part of our house when we were kids." I said remembering how we blew up part of the mansion when we got too bored. Prince stared at me weirdly and I grinned at him. That's why everyone tends to keep us busy somehow or keep our minds off anything involving explosions "Tricksters...Yeah, that sounds nice." Lolidragon said as we stared at the sky. My tail swayed side to side "I wonder if Aniki will appear." I said closing my eyes.

~~Day Later~~

I snickered hiding my mouth behind my hand 'Oh god, this is rich!' I thought trying my best not to laugh "Shiro! It's not funny!" Prince shouted. I shook my head my ears twitching on my head "I'm only telling you this once but I would have expected a cute little puppy and not that!" I exclaimed pointing at the bun like pet. I continued to laugh at Prince and I picked the bun up hugging it "It's actually cuter than I thought." I said putting it on Prince's head. Prince looked up at it "It reminds me of a Meatbun." He said. I think...he just named his pet.

I followed behind Lolidragon and Prince my tail swinging side to side "Shiro, what's your level?" Prince asked "Hm...System." I said looking towards the profile. We stared at it for a while "You're level 24..." Lolidragon said "Is it too low?" I asked "You were alone the entire time, right?" Lolidragon asked looking at me "Yeah, I'm used to being alone in parties." I said "That's actually pretty high for a beginner." Lolidragon said "Eh..." I asked "I can't believe you were alone this entire time." Lolidragon said "Ninja is easy but I would have liked assassin." I said pulling out a shuriken.

Prince looked between Lolidragon and myself "Are you an actual ninja or something?" Prince asked "Huh, no but I know of the ways of a true ninja...Well kinda but I gave that up long ago." I said walking ahead "You're an actual ninja!" Prince shouted pointing at me "I said I know the ways, I practiced it a bit too." I said not looking back at the two "That's awesome!" Prince shouted rushing towards me "Not really...Aniki is a much better ninja…considering he snuck into the mansion and rigged stink bombs all over the place." I said ticked off. Now I don't mind pranks in my mansion but we had to evacuate the entre place for a week because the smell wouldn't go away. It was a waste of money to get it fumed out.

We went off to Star City and I had to say it was very...bright. I snickered when I saw Lolidragon hang off Prince just to ward off fangirls. I held my hands behind my head following them "I saw we get something to eat." I said leading the way "Sure, I'm starving." Prince said chasing after me immediately. The restaurant we went to looked pretty good, I just watched in amusement while Meatbun ate three of his own kind "You're so cute." I said patting Meatbun on the head. Prince seeing how dangerous his pet is, put him in his pouch. I leaned back in my seat sipping my tea 'It's not half bad.' I thought the rim of the cup touching my lips.

Prince suddenly did a spit take hearing someone's voice. I looked at him before looking at the owner of the voice 'Ah, Yang Ming...Well it's obvious she's going to do something stupid sooner or later.' I thought looking ahead "S-Shiro!" I heard "Hai?" I asked looking towards Prince to see the stupid brother giving him 'the look' "A little help." Prince said hiding behind me "Why me?" I asked looking at him with an irritated look "You even have such a beautiful woman as your companion." Feng Wu Qing said smiling at me charmingly.

I only glanced at him before I had stood up "We're friends." I said sipping my tea "What a charming young lady. You're very beautiful." Feng Wu said taking my hand. I only pulled away before I stood up "Prince, I'm heading out. I planned on checking out some good places for grinding monsters." I said walking toward the door "You're going alone?" Prince asked concerned "I'm a solo player, I don't need teammates. While we're friends, I don't like being in a team. If you need anything just PM me." I said without a backwards glance. I waved my hand disappearing through the door.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead 'That was hella close. If I was stuck around that idiot I might have revealed who I was. That wouldn't have been good at all.' I thought tiredly. It was an excuse to check out grinding spots but I decided to do so anyway. I went towards a forest where skeleton monsters would be at.

~~Three Hours Later~~

I adjusted the wires as several Skeletons approached the trap. I spun the dagger in my hand before placing it against the wire near my feet. I cut it and I watched as dozens of sharp projectiles flew toward the Skeletons 'Just a bit more...now!' I thought lighting another wire by my foot. The oil from the wire quickly went towards the ground under the monsters burning them. I waited until the fire went out, and that they were dead, before jumping down to collect the loot.

I whistled a tune as I collected my loot. I gathered some of the bones left over 'I think I'd make more if I made them into powder...' I thought stuffing the bone in my pouch. I stood up dusting my hands off "System!" I said watching as the screen popped up. I looked at my new techniques. It was under the Hidden Wire category. The first, the one I used before the fire trap, was called Hidden Wire Thousand Sakura. The other one was Hidden Wire Hell's fire. I nodded my head 'Not bad, not bad at all.' I thought liking the names.

I turned around ready to kill in another area when something collided with my back, hard. I grunted before quickly elbowing the monster or player in the stomach area. I was freed, I quickly moved out the way preparing to kill but it was just a player "Damn, I didn't think you'd do this. That hurt, kitten." The male player said with a familiar lazy look in his eyes "...You're...Atlas?" I asked wondering if this the guy who helped create my character.

Atlas had only gave me a lazy smirk and I felt like hitting him 'He reminds me so much of Aniki it's not even funny.' I thought restraining the temptation of hitting him "So, you mind me joining you?" Atlas asked as I stood up "We'll see, show me what you got." I said nodding my head towards some Skeletons heading in our direction "So you did become a ninja." Atlas said pulling out what appeared to be a staff.

I glanced back at him "You're a priest?" I asked "Hell no, I'm a mage, an ice mage." Atlas said looking a bit smug "So what's your second?" I asked back to back with him "Why don't you find out. Here they come." Atlas said "I'll defend you but...you better hit them hard!" I shouted getting into a fighting frenzy. Atlas helped me out in tight spots by having ice bullets hit the Skeletons making them back off enough for me to finish them. I knelt to the ground sweeping under the feet of two Skeletons in front of me "Get out the way!" Atlas shouted. I jumped away before jumping into a tree.

I watched with a grin when I saw a small yet powerful tornado destroy the last of the monsters. I jumped down landing next to him and he glanced at me "I guess I wasn't wrong. You're more catlike than I had thought." Atlas said with a small smirk "I've been told that." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. We collected the loot while I thought for a while 'I guess...well I do need a partner sometimes.' I thought a hand under my chin.

I reached for Atlas' sleeve and I tugged on it gaining his attention instantly "What's up?" Atlas asked "Be my partner." I said bluntly "Wha-I'm not marrying you." Atlas said almost too quickly "I meant for a two player team. While I do solo more often, I'm better with only one partner." I said ignoring the fact his face was a bit pink 'Serves you right. Don't assume I want to marry you, idiot.' I thought grinning on the inside. I stared at him for a moment "Well?" I asked.

Atlas looked at the sky considering it. I waited for what seemed like hours until he looked at me and nodded his head "I'll do it." he said with a slight smile "...Took you long enough. Come on." I said walking away "Where are we going?" Atlas asked bumping shoulders with me "What do you think. I like to know how we can help one another in battle. I mean in harmony too-" I stopped short when I tripped over something.

Atlas' shoulders were shaking indicating he was attempting to hide his laughter "I'll seriously kill you if you continue to laugh." I said standing up slowly "What'd you trip on anyways?" Atlas asked. We both stared at the ground to see a type of blob monster "What the hell is this?" I asked kneeling down in front of it "Special Slime. If you kill it you can get a special pet egg. They're really hard to find and they tend to disappear after a few minutes." Atlas explained as I stabbed it with my dagger.

He only raised a brow at my pissed off expression "It tripped me, it dies. I hate being embarrassed." I said stiffly as I grabbed the egg that appeared. Atlas continued to hide his laughter at my expense 'Now I wonder why I didn't stay with Tao instead. It'd be more fun to mess with him than it is for me to be laughed at.' I thought pouting.

I worked with Atlas finding ways we could combine our strengths and protect each other's weaknesses. We came up with two combo moves, Hidden Death and Never Ending Storm. Hidden Death was when he uses Ice Bullet and I throw shuriken behind it. Once the Ice Bullet hit our target the shuriken would finish them off as it's dipped in poison. Never Ending Storm was a bit tricky. I would throw shuriken into Atlas' tornados while it's attacking our target. It deals three times the normal damage it would alone.

~~Real World~~

I sat up in bed stretching my arms out "Hey, Li Mei, you got a call." Tao said poking his head into my room "Got it." I said slipping out of bed. I walked out the room to the kitchen where the phone was located. I leaned against the counter as I put the phone to my ear "Yeah?" I asked rudely "_Glad to hear your voice, imouto._" Haku said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior "So, you didn't die yet? I assumed you would have seeing what kind of missions I sent you on, Aniki." I said with a slight grin "_Close but they could never catch me. There's a reason I'm the darkness to your light._" Haku said jokingly "I might be the light but I'm just as deadly as you. So, what do I owe the nice surprise?" I asked preparing some coffee "_I need a favor._" Haku said immediately. All joking and joy was gone from his voice and I instantly knew this was serious.

I let out a sigh of frustration before I started my coffee "What did you do now?" I asked "_Nothing, I just need to know...how good are you at hacking?_" Haku asked "Hacking, huh...Not my forte but I'm adequate." I said tapping my nail against the counter "_I need you to find someone._" Haku said a bit nervously "What did you do?" I asked as if knowing he did something really stupid.

I waited for my reply but I know I won't get one that easily. I slammed my hand against the counter startling Tao who walked into the kitchen for a drink "**HAKU VALANCE KAGAMI! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!**" I shouted in a mix between Italian and English "_...I think I found Yoru...please..._" Haku said desperately "Aniki, I know she's your mate but that doesn't mean that she might be here. I might not have found mine and I don't understand what it's like to be without them but...please, Aniki. It might be a coincidence." I said shaking my head.

Haku was silent and I sighed "I'll see what I can do. If it's not her then you better give it up." I said looking at the bangle on my wrist. It never came off just like how Haku had that weird birthmark. They would not disappear and the bangle is probably impossible to destroy "_Thanks, I was worried that...well thanks._" Haku said probably smiling "Yeah, yeah, if I get caught by the Chinese Government I'm murdering you." I said running a hand through my messy hair. I only heard Haku's chuckling before I hung up on him.

Tao was looking at me as if I was crazy, it was there but not clearly seen "You actually want to do something like that?" Tao asked raising a brow "It's for Aniki. I'll do it, for his sake." I said walking past him 'Let's just hope you're right. If it is Yoru she might have answers for us.' I thought heading to my room to change. I would need to prepare to do a long period search online.

Me: Took longer than usual to update

Haku: Seeing how you got obsessed with drawing lately. Murderouscat won't be discontinuing anytime soon but it'll take a long time until there's an update on any of her stories

Me: I keep rotating around different stories so I could at least get a bit done

Haku: You just get distracted. Thanks for reading

Me: And Please Review!


End file.
